


Somehow Our Phones Still Have Service

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dad!Cor, Depression, Did Prompto ever actually talk about what happened to him during his DLC or what, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, I still haven't played Comrades bc I have no friends and the AI sucks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not Comrades Compliant, Post-Altissia, Prompto Argentum-centric, Work In Progress, World of Ruin, Xenophobia, chat fic, honestly spoilers for the whole game, it really isnt too bad, oh god they are all roommates now, texting fic, the shipping is minor as of now, the violence tag is just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: (9:40 PM) [Call from Prompto to Noctis](9:40 PM) [Call failed](9:46 PM) [Call from Prompto to Noctis](9:46 PM) [Call failed](9:51 PM) [Call from Prompto to Noctis](9:51 PM) [Call failed]





	1. July 756

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting everything I have of this right away. The next updates will be a lot more sporadic.  
> The plan is for this fic to cover the majority of the World of Ruin, if not all of it. Each month will be its own chapter. Right now I've written about three months in so I can't guarantee how far I'm actually going to get but I do have plans.  
> The formatting of this makes sense to me but let me know if it doesn't to you.  
> Chapter 1 is short since it starts near the end of the month. The rest aren't that brief.  
>  **UPDATE 11/2/18: On hiatus. Not abandoned— this will be finished... just not right this second. I'm sorry, guys.**

**_Wednesday July 28 756_ **

 

**Prompto (3:48 AM)** i just read all those messages you sent me when i was gone

**Prompto (3:49 AM)** i wish i could have seen them

**Prompto (3:49 AM)** it would have helped, i think

**Prompto (3:50 AM)** i mean its not your fault i couldn’t look at them so like

**Prompto (3:51 AM)** dont worry about it

**Noctis (3:54 AM)** Go to bed Prom

**Noctis (3:54 AM)** im on watch

**Noctis (3:54 AM)** you need sleep its late

**Noctis (3:55 AM)** im right outside

**Noctis (3:55 AM)** we can talk tomorrow if you need to ok?

**Noctis (3:56 AM)** then were gonna get the crystal and shit is going to start looking up

**Prompto (3:56 AM)** you think so?

**Noctis (3:57 AM)** I know so

**Noctis (3:57 AM)** goodnight prompto

**Prompto (3:58 AM)** night noct

**Prompto (3:58 AM)** dont fall asleep out there

**Noctis (3:58 AM)** im good

**Noctis (3:58 AM)** im gonna take a big nap when this is over though


	2. August 756

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... he's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horizontal lines denote skips in time or changes between conversations. If there is a better way to divide these, let me know. It looks okay on mobile but is kinda a mess on a computer.

**_Wednesday August 4 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (7:06 PM)** very funny, noct

 **Prompto (7:06 PM)** its been a week

 **Prompto (7:06 PM)** you can stop napping now

 **Prompto (7:06 PM)** im starting to worry a little

 **Prompto (7:07 PM)** not in a bad way! Just like, the crystal cant be comfortable

 **Prompto (7:10 PM)** i bet there arent any pillows

 **Prompto (7:22 PM)** must be a bad nap

* * *

 

 **Prompto (9:31 PM)** on the plus side

 **Prompto (9:32 PM)** ardyn seems to have fucked off

 **Prompto (9:32 PM)** what a relief right?

* * *

 

 **Prompto (10:13 PM)** ignis wants to leave zegnautus

 **Prompto (10:14 PM)** i know we wont be safe here for long

 **Prompto (10:14 PM)** but i dont want to leave you behind

 **Prompto (10:15 PM)** even if you are in a magic impenetrable rock

 

**_Thursday August 5 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (9:05 AM)** we’re leaving gralea

 **Prompto (9:07 AM)** i tried to talk them out of it but gladio started yelling at me and you know i cant exactly do anything when he does that

* * *

 

 **Prompto (10:08 AM)** i left a picture in front of the crystal for you

 **Prompto (10:08 AM)** i hope you see it when you wake up

 **Prompto (10:09 AM)** but i have it on my phone too so here it is in case you dont find the picture on the ground or whatever

 **Prompto (10:10 AM)** [1 Attachment]

 **Prompto (10:11 AM)** you always said that one was one of your favorites

* * *

 

 **Prompto** **(4:05 PM)** the sun is going down

 **Prompto (4:05 PM)** well no its not

 **Prompto (4:06 PM)** it almost looks like the horizon is coming up to meet it

 **Prompto (4:06 PM)** its all black clouds

 **Prompto (4:07 PM)** its pretty scary haha

 

**_Friday August 6 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (3:45 PM)** its nighttime

 **Prompto (3:45 PM)** were still on our way back to lucis

 **Prompto (3:46 PM)** this kinda sucks, noct

* * *

 

 **Ignis (6:20 PM)** I never thanked you properly for setting up the voice recognition on my phone while I was out of commission.

 **Prompto (6:26 PM)** we were kinda busy after altissia

 **Ignis (6:27 PM)** Indeed.

 **Ignis (6:28 PM)** Still… thank you, Prompto.

 **Prompto (6:29 PM)** no problem

 **Ignis (6:35 PM)** Would you please meet Gladio and me in the diner car as soon as you are able?

 **Prompto (6:37 PM)** whats up

 **Ignis (6:39 PM)** We have to make a plan for what will happen once we return to Lucis.

 **Prompto (6:39 PM)** right

 **Prompto (6:39 PM)** on my way

* * *

 

 **Prompto (8:05 PM)** the dining car food is the worst

 **Prompto (8:06 PM)** theye trying their best though

 **Prompto (8:06 PM)** ignis could do way better

 **Prompto (8:07 PM)** im gonna help him cook again once we’re back in lucis

 **Prompto (8:08 PM)** all those rations from zegnautus just made me sad

* * *

 

 **Gladio (9:32 PM)** Where are you?

* * *

 

 **Prompto (9:37 PM)** i think gladio is mad at me because i didnt want to leave the keep

 **Prompto (9:38 PM)** i did though. i just didnt want to leave you yknow?

 **(9:40 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:40 PM)** [Call failed]

 **Prompto (9:43 PM)** i wish you could answer

 **(9:46 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:46 PM)** [Call failed]

 **(9:51 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:51 PM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **Gladio (9:59 PM)** Did you throw yourself off the train or something?

 **Gladio (10:00 PM)** I've looked in every car.

 **Prompto (10:36 PM)** ha

 **Prompto (10:36 PM)** im on the roof

 **Gladio (10:37 PM)** Which car?

 **Prompto (10:37 PM)** does it matter

 **Gladio (10:38 PM)** Stay put. I’m coming to get you.

 **Prompto (10:40 PM)** ok

* * *

 

 **Gladio (11:54 PM)** I don’t think Prompto is taking any of this well.

 **Ignis (11:57 PM)** I don’t blame him.

 **Gladio (11:58 PM)** Maybe you should. We can’t babysit him for however long it takes for Noct to come back.

 

**_Saturday August 7 756_ **

 

 **Ignis (12:05 AM)** We have no idea what Prompto went through in his absence. I think he deserves some slack. All of us are dealing with our own issues in our own ways.

 **Gladio (12:06 AM)** I found him on the roof of a train car trying to call Noct. He was just sitting there listening to his voicemail recording.

 **Ignis (12:10 AM)** I did the same thing several days after Noct was pulled into the Crystal. It is hardly the worst coping mechanism.

 **Gladio (12:10 AM)** Fine.

* * *

 

 **Gladio (8:43 AM)** The train will be at the station in thirty minutes.

 **Gladio (8:43 AM)** I don’t know where you ran off to, but I suggest you get yourself together before we leave.

 **Prompto (8:45 AM)** why dont you try feeling something sometime, big guy

* * *

 

 **Ignis (8:49 AM)** Purposely aggravating Gladio will do you no favors.

 **Prompto (8:51 AM)** no offense iggy, but im not feeling it this morning

 **Ignis (8:53 AM)** I understand.

 **Ignis (8:56 AM)** Prompto, you must remember that Gladio has lost just as much as you or I. He has never given himself the chance to grieve. I think he views his own grief as a weakness.

 **Ignis (8:59 AM)** Gladio never learned how to deal with losing Noct. He was never meant to live to see that. He was prepared for his father’s death, as you must be when your father is sworn to die at the King’s side, but nothing prepared him for the possibility that Noct might vanish somewhere he cannot follow.

 **Prompto (9:01 AM)** sometimes i forget what all of that means

 **Prompto (9:01 AM)** him being a shield, you being his advisor and all that

 **Prompto (9:02 AM)** it sucks. noct was like...your entire lives wasnt he?

 **Prompto (9:02 AM)** and now he’s gone and im the one moping around.

 **Ignis (9:05 AM)** Everyone is entitled to their own grief.

 **Ignis (9:06 AM)** You should talk to Gladio.

 **Prompto (9:06 AM)** ill try

* * *

 

 **Prompto (9:09 AM)** hey

 **Gladio (9:10 AM)** What.

 **Prompto (9:11 AM)** i just wanted to say

 **Prompto (9:12 AM)** i never really thought about what your role meant

 **Prompto (9:13 AM)** i was just like. oh, yeah gladio is nocts shield. like a bodyguard? and that was that

 **Prompto (9:14 AM)** even when i vowed to lay down my life for him as a crownsguard it still never hit me that thats kinda what you were BORN to do

 **Prompto (9:15 AM)** like, i guess it sorta defines your purpose, doesnt it?

 **Prompto (9:15 AM)** and thats fucked up

 **Prompto (9:16 AM)** i get it.

 **Prompto (9:16 AM)** youre angry about how you couldnt protect noct from whatever is happening right now

 **Prompto (9:17 AM)** but ignis and i are mad too. we just dont deal with it in the same ways

 **Prompto (9:18 AM)** we’re all on the same side

 **Prompto (9:18 AM)** so next time you start feeling like shit about this please stop yelling and start talking

 **Prompto (9:19 AM)** youre allowed to feel bad and so are we

 **Gladio (9:20 AM)** When did you get so smart?

 **Prompto (9:21 AM)** i talked with iggy a little bit

 **Prompto (9:22 AM)** plus i kinda learned some shit about myself while i was gone

 **Gladio (9:23 AM)** Ignis mentioned that.

 **Gladio (9:23 AM)** Is that something you need to talk about?

 **Prompto (9:24 AM)** maybe later

 **Prompto (9:24 AM)** train’s stopping. time to get ourselves together, right?

 **Gladio (9:25 AM)** Yeah.

* * *

 

 **Prompto (12:03 PM)** we’re on a boat back to caem

 **Prompto (12:04 PM)** i talked to gladio

 **Prompto (12:04 PM)** i think he might actually talk to us about GASP his feelings at some point

 **Prompto (12:07 PM)** hopefully he does. both for his sake and also kinda for mine. i know its terrible of me but i dont feel like getting hit because he’s pissed off about things we cant fix

 **Prompto (12:08 PM)** i did kinda yell at him a little yesterday myself

 **Prompto (12:09 PM)** he found me when i was trying to call you and i may or may not have given just as good as i got

 **Prompto (12:10 PM)** we’re a mess without you, noct

 **Prompto (12:11 PM)** wake up soon, buddy

 

**_Thursday August 12 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (4:57 PM)** the sun never rose today

 **Prompto (4:57 PM)** lestallum is a wreck

 **Prompto (4:57 PM)** i dont know what to do

 **Prompto (5:04 PM)** i hope youre safe

* * *

 

 **Gladio (6:36 PM)** I’m taking some hunts outside the city. Lots of daemons out there. If the sun isn't coming up anymore, we’re going to need a lot of hunters keeping the people safe.

 **Gladio (6:36 PM)** Will you be alright?

 **Ignis (6:39 PM)** Of course I will.

 **Gladio (6:40 PM)** Stay safe, Ignis.

 **Ignis (6:41 PM)** You too.

* * *

 

 **Prompto (8:21 PM)** iggy told me youre leaving?

 **Gladio (8:22 PM)** Just for a few hunts. I’ll be back.

 **Prompto (8:24 PM)** you coulda told me

 **Prompto (8:25 PM)** also i coulda come with you

 **Gladio (8:27 PM)** Someone has to keep an eye on Iggy.

 **Prompto (8:30 PM)** right.

* * *

 

 **Gladio (8:52 PM)** How are things at Caem?

 **Iris (9:02 PM)** a little scary! theres a lot of demons out here but the lights are keeping them away. our generators are really good!

 **Iris (9:05 PM)** people from accordo are starting to show up. i dont really know whats going on with that but theyre mostly showing up around the leirity seaside. weve helped a couple sick people but mostly we just have to point them toward lestallum

 **Gladio (9:06 PM)** You should think about coming to Lestallum, yourselves.

 **Iris (9:08 PM)** i know! monica already has, its just us and dustin here. but i mean its hard to leave somewhere like this

 **Gladio (9:09 PM)** If it begins to seem even vaguely dangerous, promise me you’ll have someone come get you.

 **Iris (9:10 PM)** i promise

 **Iris (9:11 PM)** its gonna be fine!

 **Gladio (9:13 PM)** I love you, Iris.

 **Iris (9:13 PM)** i love you too gladdy

 

**_Friday August 13 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (12:34 AM)** they say friday the thirteenth is unlucky

 **Prompto (12:34 AM)** do you know why?

 **Prompto (12:35 AM)** i know the galahdian version, kinda

 **Prompto (12:37 AM)** remember that neighbor i’d talk about sometimes? ms asulf? i’d walk her dog most nights since she couldnt

 **Prompto (12:39 AM)** she was from galahd (a lot of people in my building were since it was the refugee district and all) and sometimes she’d give me food and tell me stories, especially when i was like real young

 **Prompto (12:39 AM)** so like

 **Prompto (12:41 AM)** according to galahd, there used to be 13 clan leaders right? this is way before lucis or niflheim or solheim or anything, so there wasnt kings. just like, a whole lot of weird ancient galahd city state things

 **Prompto (12:41 AM)** i dont know how much of that is accurate in a time sort of way, or if its even real

 **Prompto (12:43 AM)** but anyway!! So there were 13 clan leaders and all of them were at peace for a while and thats cool and all but of course one day one of the clan leaders named necran goes “hey maybe i want to be the ruler of this whole place”

 **Prompto (12:44 AM)** and that’s a big no no obviously, since stuff is cool already

 **Prompto (12:44 AM)** but necran gathers his clan and makes it into an army and unleashes them on the closest clan

 **Prompto (12:44 AM)** and they wreck shop since no one is prepared for war

 **Prompto (12:45 AM)** shiva shows up and is really not a fan of this whole deal going on

 **Prompto (12:45 AM)** and she makes a deal with necran. dunno why she didnt just smite him or something

 **Prompto (12:47 AM)** anyway shiva says that the clans can unite under the rule of the dude’s clan only if he himself steps down, since shiva decided there should only be twelve clan leaders in this big giant clan

 **Prompto (12:47 AM)** honestly i dont think the smaller number really mattered, it seemed to change every time ms asulf told it

 **Prompto (12:48 AM)** so necran was like “hey dude screw that, im gonna lead all of this and there will be 12 lesser dudes who will have to obey me” because he was power hungry

 **Prompto (12:49 AM)** so he proclaimed that there had to be 13 leaders, like as a law? and then took over the whole thing

 **Prompto (12:50 AM)** and ifrit got bent out of shape because necran dishonored shiva, so ifrit killed him, and then 13 became a cursed number

 **Prompto (12:50 AM)** The clan leader’s name is where the galahdian word for friday came from

 **Prompto (12:51 AM)** i never heard the lucian story for it

 **Prompto (12:51 AM)** honestly i forgot a lot of the galahdian one

 **Prompto (12:51 AM)** its been a long time

 **Prompto (12:52 AM)** i didnt really tell it very well

 **Prompto (12:57 AM)** sorry

 **Prompto (12:57 AM)** i’ll do it better once i see you next

 **(1:10 AM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(1:10 AM)** [Call failed]

 **Prompto (1:16 AM)** come back soon

 

**_Saturday August 14 756_ **

 

 **(3:02 PM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Prompto** ]

 **(3:02 PM)** [Call missed]

 **(3:04 PM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Prompto** ]

 **(3:04 PM)** [Call missed]

 **Ignis (3:06 PM)** I seem to have lost my way somewhere in Lestallum. The last landmark I can recall clearly is the textile shop on the south end of town. You picked up cloth from there for me several days ago.

 **Ignis (3:09 PM)** I hate to ask this of you, but I would appreciate your assistance in returning to the Leville.

 **(3:20 PM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Prompto** ]

 **(3:20 PM)** [Call missed]

* * *

 

 **Prompto (4:29 PM)** astrals, iggy are you okay??

 **Prompto (4:29 PM)** are you still there im coming to get you

 **(4:31 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Ignis** ]

 **(4:57 PM)** [Call ended]

* * *

 

 **Prompto (9:39 PM)** i messed up really bad, noct

 **Prompto (9:40 PM)** i fell asleep in the middle of the day and iggy needed my help and i wasnt there

 **Prompto (9:41 PM)** i didnt get to him until like 2 hours after he tried to call me

 **Prompto (9:43 PM)** gladio is off hunting and dustin and monica are gone somewhere with cor and iris and talcott are at caem

 **Prompto (9:43 PM)** all ignis had to rely on was me and i failed him

 **Prompto (9:44 PM)** when i saw him, it was just awful

 **Prompto (9:44 PM)** he was always so strong, you know? so put together. solid

 **Prompto (9:45 PM)** and when i found him he was just kinda… on the ground. he was sitting up against a wall

 **Prompto (9:47 PM)** he didnt bring his cane with him and he didnt want to become even more lost so he just sat and waited for me

 **Prompto (9:48 PM)** he looked so defeated. ashamed. i did that to him

 **Prompto (9:50 PM)** i dont know why any of you guys depend on me

 

**_Wednesday August 18 756_ **

 

 **Gladio (10:36 AM)** I’ll be back later today.

 **Gladio (10:36 AM)** How have things been?

 **Ignis (10:37 AM)** Good. Adjusting has been difficult, but Prompto has been a great help.

 **Gladio (10:38 AM)** That’s good.

 **Gladio (10:38 AM)** Is there anything you need while I am on my way back?

 **Ignis (10:43 AM)** That depends on where you are right now.

 **Gladio (10:45 AM)** If it exists, I can probably get it. Don’t worry about convenience.

 **Ignis (10:48 AM)** If you can locate dried ulwaat berries, it would be greatly appreciated. Fresh would be preferred, but dried berries keep better and are cheaper. I may need quite a lot.

 **Gladio (10:50 AM)** I’ll do what I can. Are you cooking again?

 **Ignis (10:56 AM)** In a sense. I am depending heavily on Prompto as of now. I am merely offering guidance at this point. I want to be able to bake by the end of the month.

 **Gladio (10:57 AM)** That for something specific?

 **Ignis (10:59 AM)** I hope to make Tenebraen tarts for Noct on his birthday.

 **Gladio (11:01 AM)** I’ll get you those berries. It may not be this time I go out, but if not now then next time.

 **Ignis (11:04 AM)** My thanks.

 

**_Thursday August 19 756_ **

 

 **(4:14 AM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Noctis** ]

 **(4:14 AM)** [Call failed]

 

**_Friday August 20 756_ **

 

 **(10:23 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(10:23 PM)** [Call failed]

 

**_Saturday August 21 756_ **

 

 **Gladio (7:37 PM)** I’m heading out again. More hunts. Caem is holding up well, but there’s enough daemons that they want hunters there to make sure the way is clear for refugees.

 **Gladio (7:38 PM)** I’ll keep my eye out for those berries you wanted.

 **Ignis (7:42 PM)** Thank you, Gladio.

 **Ignis (7:44 PM)** You did inform Prompto you are leaving, yes?

 **Gladio (7:45 PM)** Yeah.

 **Gladio (7:45 PM)** He actually took a hunt right outside Lestallum today. He’ll be back soon.

 **Ignis (7:47 PM)** Understood.

 **Ignis (7:49 PM)** Please stay safe out there.

 **Gladio (7:49 PM)** I will.

* * *

 

 **Prompto (8:46 PM)** we need more flour, right?

 **Ignis (8:47 PM)** Either the flour or the powdered sugar bag is nearly empty. I’m hesitant to taste them to check which it is.

 **Prompto (8:49 PM)** I’m nearly at the Leville. i’ll pick up both from the corner store just in case.

 **Prompto (8:58 PM)** does it matter what brand? One is like… weirdly expensive.

 **Ignis (9:02 PM)** Normally I would insist on high quality ingredients, but I don’t foresee myself making anything worth wasting such things on for a while.

 **Prompto (9:04 PM)** i’m grabbing the cheaper stuff. is it sad to say that its the only brand i recognize?

 **Ignis (9:07 PM)** I wouldn’t say that.

 

**_Sunday August 22 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (8:49 AM)** [1 Attachment]

 **Prompto (8:50 AM)** look what were making!

 **Prompto (8:51 AM)** its our first try. mostly it was iggy telling me what to do but i think i have a good idea how to help him measure stuff on his own

 **Prompto (8:52 AM)** i have a lot of excess scrapbooking stuff from when i made that corny picture collection for gladio’s birthday

 **Prompto (8:53 AM)** theres a bunch of like, textured stickers and stuff? i thought i could put a different one on each line on measuring cups and stuff

 **Prompto (8:54 AM)** he’d probably have to stick his hand in the cup to like, tell? but i wouldnt mind

* * *

 

 **(11:09 PM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Noctis** ]

 **(11:09 PM)** [Call failed]

 

**_Tuesday August 24 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (11:21 AM)** we might wanna start stocking up on things we need to bake

 **Prompto (11:21 AM)** things are starting to get even more expensive and hunt money isnt going up to match

 **Prompto (11:22 AM)** vyv is paying me for pictures but i dont know how long thats going to last

 **Prompto (11:23 AM)** people are starting to freak out about food a little

 **Prompto (11:23 AM)** farmers are bringing in what crops they have, but theyre saying theyre gonna start rotting in the fields without more help

 **Prompto (11:24 AM)** plus once these crops are gone there arent gonna be any more until the sun comes back

 **Prompto (11:25 AM)** sorry to bother you

 **Prompto (11:25 AM)** its a mess out here

 **Prompto (11:28 AM)** i have photos to turn in today so im buying four bags of sugar and flour each and five gallons of milk

 **Prompto (11:29 AM)** thank shiva the arsenal is like a refrigerator

* * *

 

 **Prompto (12:36 PM)** you were still asleep when i came in

 **Prompto (12:36 PM)** i took a tart, but there’s still one left for you, its on the table by the door

 **Prompto (12:37 PM)** i took initiative (for once haha) and asked about sending hunters to go gather crops in the farms outside the city

 **Prompto (12:37 PM)** they said theyre already doing that and asked me if i was volunteering

 **Prompto (12:37 PM)** i just kinda said yes on impulse so i guess thats what im doing for the next few days?

 **Prompto (12:38 PM)** if you need me i can probably call off though

 **Ignis (12:49 PM)** I will be alright.

 **Ignis (12:50 PM)** Will you be gone overnight?

 **Prompto (12:50 PM)** yeah

 **Ignis (12:52 PM)** Will you be back by the thirtieth?

 **Prompto (12:53 PM)** i will walk back to Lestallum myself if they try to keep me

 **Ignis (12:54 PM)** Let’s hope it will not come to that

 

**_Thursday August 26 756_ **

 

 **Gladio (2:45 PM)** We lost Agoston and Lavninia to a red giant. I have their tags, but couldn’t recover much else.

 **Cor (2:50 PM)** Are you alright?

 **Gladio (2:54 PM)** I am uninjured. I’m on my way back to the outpost. Once I deliver the tags to you, I’ll go back out to finish the hunt.

 **Cor (3:00 PM)** No. Go home, Amicitia. I will have someone else take up the hunt. Your payment will be delivered in full. Give Dave or me the tags and then go home.

 **Gladio (3:04 PM)** Where would that be, sir?

 **Cor (3:14 PM)** Now is not the time to argue with me.

 **Gladio (3:20 PM)** Understood.

* * *

 

 **(11:14 PM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Noctis** ]

 **(11:14 PM)** [Call failed]

 

**_Friday August 27 756_ **

 

 **Gladio (12:35 PM)** I’m nearly back to Lestallum. How are things going?

 **Prompto (1:19 PM)** dont really know

 **Prompto (1:20 PM)** im doing work outside of it right now. i should be back tomorrow though

 **Gladio (1:22 PM)** what are you doing?

 **Prompto (1:26 PM)** farming, basically

 **Prompto (1:27 PM)** its tiring

 **Gladio (1:49 PM)** I’m sure.

 **Prompto (1:52 PM)** how were your hunts?

 **Gladio (1:55 PM)** Fine.

 **Prompto (1:58 PM)** Are you alright?

 **Gladio (1:59 PM)** yes

 

**_Saturday August 28 756_ **

 

 **Cor (9:32 AM)** Did Gladiolus show up in Lestallum?

 **Ignis (9:40 AM)** Yes. He arrived last night. Is there a reason he would not have, Marshal?

 **Cor (9:42 AM)** That is for him to say.

 **Cor (9:42 AM)** At any rate, I am glad he is safe.

 **Ignis (9:45 AM)** Shall I relay that sentiment to him?

 **Cor (9:49 AM)** I doubt he would appreciate it.

* * *

 

 **Ignis (1:41 PM)** Will you be returning today, Prompto?

 **Prompto (2:07 PM)** walking back to lestallum is looking like an actual possibility at this point

* * *

 

 **Prompto (10:48 PM)** hey uh

 **Prompto (10:48 PM)** im walking back to lestallum

 **Prompto (10:48 PM)** and i dont think im taking another one of these farming jobs

 **Ignis (10:51 PM)** Is someone with you? It’s too dangerous to be out by yourself.

 **Prompto (10:52 PM)** im fine.

 **Ignis (10:56 PM)** Has something happened?

 **Prompto (10:54 PM)** not really

 **Prompto (10:55 PM)** its just time for me to leave the fields thats all

 **Prompto (10:55 PM)** i got paid so that’s great. its not a lot but its something

 **Ignis (10:58 PM)** Are you sure you’re alright? It is a long walk to Lestallum. I can send Gladio to come get you, or meet you on the way.

 **Prompto (11:00 PM)** i promise im fine iggy

 

**_Sunday August 29 756_ **

 

 **(1:23 AM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(1:23 AM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **Gladio (7:44 AM)** Do you know why Prompto barged into my hotel room at one in the morning looking like he got jumped?

 **Gladio (7:45 AM)** Because he did. And he’s locked himself in my bathroom.

 **Ignis (7:47 AM)** He walked home from his temporary job last night. He insisted he would be okay without assistance.

 **Gladio (7:49 AM)** He’s got a massive shiner, and his right arm was all fucked up. I think he was bleeding through his shirt in at least one place. He wouldn’t let me look at it, but none of what he had looked like it was from daemons.

 **Ignis (7:51 AM)** Do you think a person did this to him?

 **Gladio (7:52 AM)** One or more. He refused to take a potion even after I rolled it under the door.

 **Gladio (7:52 AM)** I’m seconds away from busting the damn thing down.

 **Ignis (7:53 AM)** Don’t do that.

 **Ignis (7:56 AM)** He may be more willing to talk if you text him. I know it sounds foolish to do so when he is a few feet and some inches of door away but he tends to speak more freely about things that upset him if he can do so behind a screen.

 **Gladio (7:58 AM)** How do you know that?

 **Ignis (8:00 AM)** I walked in on him experiencing anxiety attacks at multiple points before we left for Altissia. He was always more willing to explain through writing.

 **Gladio (8:02 AM)** I can’t argue if it will get him to take a potion and get out of my bathroom.

* * *

 

 **Gladio (8:05 AM)** What happened?

 **Prompto (8:09 AM)** I got in a fight

 **Prompto (8:10 AM)** with a person

 **Gladio (8:10 AM)** Since when do you start fights?

 **Prompto (8:11 AM)** well, hell gladio

 **Prompto (8:12 AM)** so it wasnt a fight, sue me

 **Prompto (8:12 AM)** one of the workers decided he had enough of niffs leeching off lucian resources

 **Prompto (8:13 AM)** so he waited until i was done working for the day and cornered me

 **Prompto (8:13 AM)** im not about to pull a gun on a lucian, and the only effective takedowns ive got arent exactly nonlethal

 **Prompto (8:14 AM)** you know better than anyone how bad i am at hand to hand, especially defending

 **Prompto (8:15 AM)** so i just decided to let this guy beat the shit out of me

 **Prompto (8:16 AM)** was it smart? i dunno. better me dealing with it than anyone else. do i regret it? no

 **Gladio (8:17 AM)** Okay.

 **Gladio (8:17 AM)** You have said several things that need to be addressed here.

 **Gladio (8:18 AM)** First of all: you ain’t a Niff. You have a fucked up tattoo from a fucked up place but all of that isn’t who you are. You’re a Lucian.

 **Gladio (8:19 AM)** Second of all, if someone does something like that, pull a gun on him. Shoot him in the foot or hand. You know how to shoot to disable.

 **Prompto (8:20 PM)** youre missing the point

 **Gladio (8:20 PM)** What’s the point?

 **Prompto (8:21 AM)** the point is that it would only make things worse

 **Prompto (8:22 AM)** if i did anything, i’d be the niff who snapped and hurt a lucian, and then i’d be run out of lestallum and with the way things are going, i’d be good as dead

 **Prompto (8:22 AM)** this isnt my first rodeo

 **Prompto (8:23 AM)** i dont know if you noticed, but insomnia was garbage to foreigners

 **Prompto (8:23 AM)** and, me being an MT aside? you don’t get more foreign-looking than me

 **Prompto (8:24 AM)** i lived in the refugee district, gladio

 **Prompto (8:24 AM)** and i mean real deep down in there. not the nicer bit the glaive got

 **Prompto (8:25 AM)** lucians would visit for kicks, roaming around for anyone to corner and intimidate

 **Gladio (8:25 AM)** You aren’t an MT.

 **Prompto (8:26 AM)** why do you keep missing the point

 **Gladio (8:26 AM)** You’re texting too quickly for me to keep up.

 **Prompto (8:27 AM)** Here’s a moment, then. And you don’t have to sit right outside the door. I can hear you breathing.

 **Gladio (8:27 AM)** If you take the potion I’ll go sit somewhere else

 **Prompto (8:28 AM)** No

* * *

 

 **Gladio (8:35 AM)** He got jumped because one of the workers decided he was a Niff.

 **Gladio (8:36 AM)** This happened to him in Insomnia, too. He never said anything.

 **Gladio (8:37 AM)** He isn’t even mad about it. He didn’t defend himself. He just decided that’s the way things are. What the fuck, Iggy?

 **Gladio (8:38 AM)** Called himself an MT, too. When I said he isn’t one, he just told me I’m missing the point.

 **Ignis (8:42 AM)** Tell him to talk to me. Better yet, have Cor contact him.

 **Gladio (8:43 AM)** If he says no, can I break down the door?

 **Ignis (8:45 AM)** I doubt you’ll want to pay for the replacement.

* * *

 

 **Cor (9:03 AM)** I was told that you have something to talk to me about?

 **Prompto (9:04 AM)** With all due respect, sir, you were told wrong.

 **Cor (9:10 AM)** I received a report this morning regarding an altercation that occured last evening between a hunter and a member of the Crownsguard. Would you care to enlighten me as to the circumstances of said altercation?

 **Prompto (9:12 AM)** A hunter struck me because of my non-Lucian appearance. I am unharmed, and am currently in Gladiolus Amicitia’s care.

 **Cor (9:17 AM)** Formality doesn’t suit you, Argentum. Neither does undermining criminal actions nor lying by omission.

 **Prompto (9:25 AM)** I was beat up for being a Niff, sir. Afterward, I walked to Lestallum, locked myself in Gladio’s bathroom, and am currently hiding in here so I don’t have to deal with whatever is waiting for me outside. Is that honest enough, Marshal?

 **Cor (9:28 AM)** What was his name?

 **Prompto (9:29 AM)** I don’t know what you mean

 **Cor (9:32 AM)** What was the name of the hunter who attacked you?

 **Prompto (9:33 AM)** It should be in your report, sir.

 **Cor (9:35 AM)** I need it from you.

 **Prompto (9:37 AM)** Remus. I don’t know his surname.

 **Cor (9:40 AM)** Thank you, Argentum.

 **Prompto (9:43 AM)** If we’re banking on honestly, sir? It’s true. I am a Niff. My papers were forged. There’s more, too. Worse things.  

 **Cor (9:45 AM)** That’s no news to me. Who do you think it was that brought you to Lucis?

* * *

 

 **(9:45 AM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Cor** ]

 **(10:57 AM)** [Call ended]

* * *

 

 **Gladio (11:37 AM)** Calling Cor seems to have done him some good. He came out, took the potion, and is on his way to you. Said he had things to bake.

 **Ignis (11:40 AM)** That he does.

 

**_Monday August 30 756_ **

 

 **Prompto (12:01 AM)** [1 Attachment]

 **Prompto (12:01 AM)** happy birthday Noct!!!

 **Prompto (12:02 AM)** Iggy and Gladio and I made those tarts you like

 **Prompto (12:03 AM)** They’re really good! So, you know, whenever you wanna show up is really good

 **Prompto (12:08 AM)** you’re 21, man!! time to get Responsible and be on time to stuff

 **Prompto (12:18 AM)** no more sleeping in!

* * *

 

 **Ignis (2:35 AM)** Did Prompto make it safely to his room?

 **Gladio (2:36 AM)** Yeah, as much as he tried not to

* * *

 

 **(2:53 AM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(2:53 AM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **(11:27 AM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Noctis** ]

 **(11:27 AM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **(5:11 PM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Noctis** ]

 **(5:11 AM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **(8:07 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(8:07 PM)** [Call failed]

 **(8:12 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(8:12 PM)** [Call failed]

 **(8:14 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(8:14 PM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **(10:23 PM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Iris** ]

 **(10:41 PM)** [Call ended]


	3. September 756

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prompto has a bad time.  
> It isn't the first and won't be the last.

**_Saturday September 4 756_ **

 

**Prompto (4:32 AM)** i should probably stop texting you so much

**Prompto (4:33 AM)** you know whats funny, though?

**Prompto (4:34 AM)** my parents are alive. or at least, they were before the endless night thing came around

**Prompto (4:37 AM)** they weren’t in insomnia when it fell. they were traveling back and forth between lestallum and galdin quay for the past four months before all that happened

**Prompto (4:40 AM)** its a miracle we never saw them

**Prompto (4:43 AM)** but maybe they saw me and ran to the nearest dark alley to hide in til we were gone

**Prompto (5:03 AM)** is it sad to say that i would prefer that they saw me and then avoided me

**Prompto (5:04 AM)** since the alternative is that they didnt know if i died and never bothered to check

**Prompto (5:05 AM)** lol

 

**_Monday September 6 756_ **

 

**Cor (12:32 PM)** Are you still in possession of any official identification?

**Prompto (12:35 PM)** it depends

**Prompto (12:36 PM)** what counts as official identification

**Cor (12:46 PM)** Anything that would count as identification before the Fall and then some. Birth certificates, driver’s licenses, military or university IDs, Crown Citizen cards, refugee cards. Most things with a name, picture, and royal seal are accepted. Hunter tags are also accepted as long as they are official tags from Meldaccio. 

**Prompto (12:49 PM)** most of what i have was either lost or only vaguely legit in the first place.

**Prompto (12:49 PM)** i have hunter tags, though

**Cor (12:53 PM)** Good. What about Mr. Scientia? 

**Prompto (12:58 PM)** i asked and he immediately pulled his crown citizen card, passport, driver’s license, crownsguard id, and his hunter tags out of his pockets. somehow they’re all on him and perfectly undamaged

**Prompto (12:59 PM)** i have no idea how he does it

**Prompto (12:59 PM)** im surprised he didnt whip out a birth certificate 

**Prompto (1:00 PM)** sweet shiva i asked and he pulled both his and noct’s birth certificate out of his jacket???

**Prompto (1:00 PM)** oh my gods?? theyre the originals?? why does he have these???

**Prompto (1:01 PM)** he just keeps them in there what the hell

**Prompto (1:02 PM)** his middle name is stupeo thats awful

**Cor (1:04 PM)** We’re putting official rationing in place. You’ll need at least your hunter tags to obtain a ration card. Scientia will have to be present to obtain his, we can’t allow people to obtain rations for those who aren’t present. It could easily be cheated. 

**Prompto (1:06 PM)** i get it. when is this starting?

**Cor (1:08 PM)** Friday. Cards will be obtainable from Hammerhead, Meldaccio, and Lestallum’s City Hall. 

**Prompto (1:10 PM)** thanks for the heads up, cor

**Cor (1:12 PM)** No problem, Prompto. 

**Cor (1:13 PM)** How are you faring?

**Prompto (1:14 PM)** none the worse for wear.

**Prompto (1:14 PM)** no one’s done anything to me since i came back to town

**Prompto (1:15 PM)** when will you be back in lestallum?

**Cor (1:23 PM)** Three days, unless something comes up

**Prompto (1:23 PM)** can we talk, when you do? i know we had that call but

**Prompto (1:24 PM)** i need to know more

**Prompto (1:24 PM)** i saw things in niflheim

**Prompto (1:25 PM)** i did things

**Prompto (1:26 PM)** i want to know everything you know about me

**Prompto (1:26 PM)** i want to know everything they did to me

**Cor (1:45 PM)** We can talk once I am back in the city. 

**Cor (1:52 PM)** Prompto?

**Prompto (1:54 PM)** Yes, sir?

**Cor (1:54 PM)** Never blame yourself for the things you have to do for your country. 

**Cor (1:55 PM)** I’m proud of you. Your friends are, too. Lucis is better with your service. 

**Prompto (1:56 PM)** Thank you, Marshal.

* * *

 

**Prompto (2:21 PM)** hey gladio

**Gladio (2:49 PM)** Hey

**Prompto (2:49 PM)** youve got hunter tags, right?

**Gladio (2:57 PM)** Yeah

**Gladio (2:57 PM)** Why?

**Prompto(2:58 PM)** youll need official ID soon

**Gladio (3:02 PM)** Ah. Dave already talked to me about the ration cards.

**Gladio (3:03 PM)** I’m gonna be part of the group handing them out in Hammerhead for a while. 

**Prompto (3:04 PM)** oh. are you leaving again, then?

**Gladio (3:05 PM)** Tomorrow, probably. Looks like you’ll have to find someone else’s bathroom floor to lay on until I’m back

**Prompto (3:10 PM)** hey!! it was only the once

**Gladio (3:14 PM)** What did your dad even say to you that got you to leave?

**Prompto (3:14 PM)** my dad?

**Gladio (3:17 PM)** Cor

**Prompto (3:19 PM)** The Immortal is NOT my dad

**Gladio (3:24 PM)** Coulda fooled me. You see the way he looked at you in training?

**Prompto (3:27 PM)** i was too busy trying to avoid him killing me

**Gladio (3:31 PM)** Say hi to your dad for me when he’s in town

**Prompto (3:32 PM)** ha ha

* * *

 

**Prompto (9:35 PM)** what are dads like

**Ignis (9:46 PM)** I wouldn’t know. 

**Prompto (9:48 PM)** right. 

**Prompto (9:48 PM)** sorry.

* * *

 

**Gladio (11:32 PM)** Hey, Iris. You still awake?

**Iris (11:34 PM)** Yeah, what’s up?

**(11:34 PM)** [Call from  **Gladio** to  **Iris** ]

**(11:51 PM)** [Call ended]

 

**_Thursday September 9 756_ **

 

**Ignis (8:11 AM)** Hello, Monica. Is this a bad time?

**Monica (8:13 AM)** Not at all. What do you need, Lord Scientia?

**Ignis (8:17 AM)** I am hardly a lord. Insomnia is long gone, and my title was honorary. Call me Ignis, please. 

**Monica (8:19 AM)** Of course. What do you need?

**Ignis (8:21 AM)** I was wondering what it is you need. I want to be of assistance to the Glaive and hunters in any way I can. 

**Ignis (8:22 AM)** I simply cannot sit and wait quietly for Noctis’s return. 

**Monica (8:36 AM)** Your skills are invaluable. If you want a place to work, you have one with us. We’ve been needing someone with a wealth of knowledge about the workings of the Crown. It was simply a waiting game for when you would ask. I will get back to you with the details shortly. 

**Ignis (8:50 AM)** Thank you.

* * *

 

**Monica (10:25 AM)** Can your phone’s text to speech function handle PDFs?

**Ignis (10:27 AM)** Now is as good a time as any to find out. 

**Monica (10:29 AM)** I can email you the document in plain text format if this is unreadable. 

**Monica (10:30 AM)** [1 Attachment]

**Ignis (10:35 AM)** I am unable to access the file in that format. My apologies. 

**Monica (10:37 AM)** Not to worry.

**Monica (10:41 AM)** Read over the email I just sent. Let me know if the parameters of the job are agreeable. 

**Ignis (10:46 AM)** Give me a day to read and consider the terms. I doubt you would put one over me, but it has always been in my nature to review contracts extensively. 

**Monica (10:51 AM)** Take all the time you need.

* * *

 

**Cor (1:25 PM)** Where in Lestallum are you staying?

**Prompto** **(1:34 PM)** [1 Attachment]

**Prompto (1:34 PM)** theres a screenshot of the map

**Prompto (1:35 PM)** ill just wait for you outside

**Prompto (1:35 PM)** im not the only person who lives in that apartment so itd probably be better not to go in

**Cor (1:37 PM)** Understood.

* * *

 

**Cor (5:19 PM)** Is there any reason why Argentum is living in a literal closet in an overcrowded apartment as opposed to staying with yourself or Amicitia?

**Ignis (5:41 PM)** He insisted he had somewhere else to go. I should have realized that that was an overstatement and that he did not want to impose. My apologies.

* * *

 

**(5:45 PM)** [Call from  **Ignis** to  **Prompto** ]

**(6:11 PM)** [Call ended]

* * *

 

**Prompto (6:30 PM)** cor just sicced iggy on me

**Gladio (6:32 PM)** About what?

**Prompto (6:35 PM)** where i was living

**Gladio (6:40 PM)** What was wrong with it?

**Prompto (6:42 PM)** i may or may not have been living in an actual closet since we came to lestallum

**Gladio (6:45 PM)** Why. 

**Prompto (6:46 PM)** i cant afford much. dont need much either though

**Gladio (6:48 PM)** Ignis has an entire empty room

**Gladio (6:48 PM)** If you’re still trying to live in a closet when I get back I’m physically dragging you to Ignis’s apartment

**Prompto (6:52 PM)** cor’s already put the fear of death in me

**Prompto (6:53 PM)** i think i see what you were talking about now though

 

**_Sunday September 12 756_ **

 

**Prompto (1:12 AM)** its kind of weird, you being gone

**Prompto (1:12 AM)** everything is ok i guess its just kinda

**Prompto (1:12 AM)** empty

**Prompto (1:13 AM)** i feel pretty useless all on my lonesome

 

**_Monday September 13 756_ **

 

**Gladio (11:32 AM)** Can I ask you something?

**Prompto (11:41 AM)** shoot

**Gladio (11:43 AM)** What happened after the attack on the train?

**Prompto (11:47 AM)** you were there. you’d know

**Gladio (11:48 AM)** I meant what happened to you

**Gladio (11:48 AM)** and you know it

**Prompto (11:49 AM)** i dont want to talk about it

**Gladio (11:50 AM)** Have you talked to ANYONE about it?

**Prompto (11:50 AM)** no.

**Gladio (11:51 AM)** Well?

**Prompto (11:57 AM)** its the middle of the day don’t you have something to do

**Prompto (11:57 AM)** im busy

**Gladio (11:59 AM)** Doing what, Prompto?

**Prompto (12:13 PM)** working. 

**Gladio (12:35 PM)** Sure. I’m asking you again later. 

**Prompto (12:42 PM)** im sure ill be busy all day

* * *

 

**Prompto (12:53 PM)** I’m taking a hunt by Hammerhead. Your ration card is on the counter by the coffeemaker. Do you need anything before I leave?

**Ignis (12:53 PM)** No, thank you. When can we expect your return?

**Prompto (12:59 PM)** dunno. probably a week or something

**Prompto (1:00 PM)** keep up the good work, iggy. never missed a beat in all this

**Ignis (1:07 PM)** I try my best.

* * *

 

**(9:27 PM)** [Call from  **Ignis** to  **Noctis** ]

**(9:27 PM)** [Call failed]

 

**_Wednesday September 15 756_ **

 

**Prompto (5:43 PM)** how long are you gonna be gone

**(5:44 PM)** [Call from  **Prompto** to  **Noctis** ]

**(5:44 PM)** [Call failed]

**Prompto (5:45 PM)** its been way more than a month. its getting kinda stupid, noct

* * *

 

**Gladio (7:47 PM)** Are you ready to talk, yet?

**Prompto (7:53 PM)** theres nothing to say, big guy

 

**_Friday September 17 756_ **

 

**Gladio (8:43 AM)** Do you know where Prompto is? I didn’t see him when I got back last night.

**Ignis (9:04 AM)** He left for Hammerhead on Monday. 

**Gladio (9:06 AM)** You’ve got to be kidding me

* * *

 

**Iris (11:32 AM)** Hey Gladdy

**Gladio (11:56 PM)** Hey, Iris! What’s up?

**Iris (11:59 PM)** I wanted to ask about maybe trying some hunts? 

**Gladio (12:03 PM)** Absolutely not. 

**Iris (12:04 PM)** why not??? i have all the same training you do!

**Gladio (12:06 PM)** I’ve been at it longer.

**Gladio (12:06 PM)** You’re fifteen years old and the world is a lot more dangerous than it used to be. You can’t go running off into the night and expect to come out fine. This isn’t like training. If you mess up out there, you’re gone for good.

**Iris (12:07 PM)** thats not fair!

**Gladio (12:07 PM)** Tough.

**Iris (12:08 PM)** i dont need your permission!

**Gladio (12:24 PM)** Why would you ask if you didn’t think you needed it, Iris?

**Gladio (12:24 PM)** I’ve told all the hunters to turn you away. Stay at Caem. It’s safe there.

**Iris (12:25 PM)** why wont you let me help??

**Iris (12:25 PM)** im an amicitia just like you! people out there need us

**Gladio (12:26 PM)** I need you, Iris. I need you alive. I refuse to let you throw yourself into danger. You’re all I have left to protect. You’re the only family I have.

**Iris (12:26 PM)** that isnt true, gladdy

**Iris (12:27 PM)** talcott and iggy and prompto and noct are your family too

**Iris (12:27 PM)** even if noct isnt here right now

**Iris (12:27 PM)** we’re all family and we’re all going to protect each other!!!

**(12:29 PM)** [Call from  **Iris** to  **Gladio** ]

**(1:01 PM)** [Call ended]

 

**_Monday September 20 756_ **

 

**Gladio (5:31 PM)** Are you done avoiding me, yet?

**Prompto (5:49 PM)** im not avoiding you

**Prompto (5:49 PM)** im a busy man

**Gladio (5:50 PM)** Funny that you call yourself a man when you’re acting like a child.

**Prompto (5:59 PM)** insulting me isnt gonna make me do whatever it is you want me to do??

* * *

 

**Prompto (6:02 PM)** gladio is trying to do that thing where he emotionally punches you into getting over stuff

**Prompto (6:02 PM)** i mean

**Prompto (6:03 PM)** at least he isnt here to push me on the ground by my face this time around haha

**Prompto (6:04 PM)** though at the time i didnt really mind it so much

**Prompto (6:05 PM)** i was more mad about how he was trying to “help” you, yknow??

* * *

 

**Gladio (6:09 PM)** Please, just tell me. Or tell Ignis. Or Monica or Cor or Dustin or anyone at all. None of us are dealing with this particularly well but we at least had the luxury of not being captured by Ardyn.

**Gladio (6:10 PM)** You need to talk to someone instead of just bottling it all up.

**Prompto (6:11 PM)** you wanna take your own advice first, gladio? why should i talk to you about things that id really love to ignore when youre being a hypocrite about it

**Gladio (6:15 PM)** What do you mean?

**Prompto (6:17 PM)** you never talked about your dad. you never talked about jared or your house or insomnia or anything you lost. instead you just took it out on noct when he stopped being able to deal with everything after altissia

**Gladio (6:19 PM)** Can I call you?

**Prompto (6:21 PM)** sure. just dont expect me to talk about anything i have going on out loud. being upset is a text-only venture for me

**Gladio (6:23 PM)** So you will talk?

**Prompto (6:24 PM)** if you do? probably. cant say i like the idea of spilling my guts about one of the worst times of my life to someone who refused to talk about himself at all

**(6:26 PM)** [Call from  **Gladio** to  **Prompto** ]

**(7:58 PM)** [Call ended]

 

**_Tuesday September 21 756_ **

 

**Prompto (2:49 AM)** you wanna have that talk now?

**Prompto (2:49 AM)** stupid question. i doubt youre awake

**Prompto (2:50 AM)** i am though. i hope youre ready to wake up to a novel

**Prompto (2:50 AM)** i dunno if noct ever told you exactly what happened

**Prompto (2:51 AM)** like… why he pushed me?

**Prompto (2:51 AM)** but ardyn used his magic to make me look like him and vice versa so when noct saw me? after all ardyn did in altissia and beyond? 

**Prompto (2:52 AM)** he tried to kill me. honest to shiva, he got out his sword and did everything he could to kill me

**Prompto (2:52 AM)** he was yelling stuff about how everything bad that had happened was all my fault and screamed at me for following him around

**Prompto (2:53 AM)** then the train was attacked and i got knocked out and when i woke up i was on the roof

**Prompto (2:53 AM)** ardyn was there and i got up and i had my gun pointed at him but i couldnt shoot

**Prompto (2:53 AM)** isnt that sad? after all he did i couldnt make myself do it

**Prompto (2:54 AM)** i can kill MTs. i can kill monsters. i can kill daemons. i cant kill people

**Prompto (2:54 AM)** well

**Prompto (2:54 AM)** back then i couldnt lol

**Prompto (2:55 AM)** anyway noct was still seeing me and ardyn switched so he pushed me off the train

**Prompto (2:55 AM)** and then i spent a long time walking. 3 days maybe? i dont know. it was a long time and i managed to find a coat and hat and everything in this outpost near the train

**Prompto (2:56 AM)** so i lasted a while but i didnt eat or drink or anything and eventually i just dropped

**Prompto (2:56 AM)** i was already doing really badly after altissia so being attacked and left behind made me not really want to try, yknow? so i just laid in the snow and waited for it

**Prompto (2:57 AM)** i woke up in the first magitek production facility and hey surprise surprise ardyn is there and theres also a bunch of things in tanks that look just like me 

**Prompto (2:57 AM)** since im a clone, MT, whatever

**Prompto (2:58 AM)** i could get around because my barcode let me in every door. 

**Prompto (2:58 AM)** nice to have keys to the place, right?

**Prompto (2:59 AM)** i met my father there, after a while. you know, verstael besithia? haha. my biological father if you can call him that. all he really did was make a bunch of clones out of his own narcissistic ass and turn them into daemons haha

**Prompto (3:00 AM)** he said some crazy stuff to me and then i shot him dead

**Prompto (3:00 AM)** he wanted me to kill him, i guess. he infected himself with the scourge so he could make himself into a giant daemon weapon. same thing as MTs but more wormy

**Prompto (3:01 AM)** i killed that too

**Prompto (3:01 AM)** but there was some other stuff that happened

**Prompto (3:02 AM)** after i found out what my barcode meant i kinda had a meltdown haha

**Prompto (3:02 AM)** i tried to burn off my barcode. havent tried anything like that since middle school

**Prompto (3:02 AM)** i knew it wouldnt work but at the time it seemed smart. aranea fixed me up

**Prompto (3:02 AM)** but that thing’s here to stay. the barcode, yknow? once an MT, always an MT

**Prompto (3:03 AM)** i told aranea i’d found what i wanted, in the end. that i was gonna start living for myself? but getting caught by ardyn again messed that right up

**Prompto (3:03 AM)** he strung me up and tortured me, yknow. gave me potions so i wouldnt die or anything. then did it all over again and then healed and then Well. im alright but it still happened. 

**Prompto (3:04 AM)** and im not gonna lie, ive been shaking for the past half hour trying to think about it so

**Prompto (3:04 AM)** theres only so much im gonna say about that but

**Prompto (3:04 AM)** theres two important things

**Prompto (3:05 AM)** the first is that i have absolutely no sense of how long i was there

**Prompto (3:05 AM)** and the second is that he’d wear your faces and insult me while he was doing what he wanted

**Prompto (3:05 AM)** i knew it wasnt you in my mind yknow and im not afraid of you guys

**Prompto (3:06 AM)** but it still hurt so

**Prompto (3:06 AM)** in the end i guess he won that one

**Prompto (3:06 AM)** it sucks to have your friends spit all your worst insecurities out at you as they like, stab you or whatever lol

**Prompto (3:07 AM)** even if its fake and you know it

**Prompto (3:08 AM)** you guys are everything to me. you really are. 

**Prompto (3:10 AM)** anyway thats it probably unless you have questions

**Prompto (3:10 AM)** you can ask anything, cant promise i answer it though

**Prompto (3:11 AM)** i’ll let you sleep

* * *

 

**Gladio (8:13 AM)** Are you okay?

**Prompto (8:16 AM)** not really? but if we’re banking on complete honesty right now that’s been my default state since elementary school

**Gladio (8:16 AM)** That isn’t right. 

**Prompto (8:17 AM)** is any of this?

**Gladio (8:17 AM)** No. 

**Gladio (8:17 AM)** Can I ask you something?

**Prompto (8:18 AM)** youve got blanket permission to ask questions. ive already told you im a literal murderer and an MT i dont have much else to hide

**Gladio (8:20 AM)** Okay, kid. For starters, you’re not a murderer. That bastard was going to kill you. Second, and I’ll say this as many times as it takes for you to know it, you aren’t an MT. Why do you talk like you are? You said you didn’t want things to change between all of us but you sometimes talk about yourself like you aren’t even a person anymore. 

**Prompto (8:25 AM)** I am an MT. if you want to split hairs then sure, i’m not dissolved into daemon stuff and stuffed in armor but it’s what i was made to be.

**Prompto (8:25 AM)** hell, gladio, i wasnt even BORN. i was made.

**Prompto (8:26 AM)** and for all the work they put into making the perfect specimens i managed to turn into a garbage soldier. i cant even do that right, after all this.

**Prompto (8:26 AM)** am i a person? sure. i have thoughts and feelings and most of them are terrible

**Prompto (8:26 AM)** am i human? thats the fun question since im definitely not and everyone gets mad at me for saying so

**Gladio (8:27 AM)** If you want to get picky, Noct isn’t completely “human” either.

**Gladio (8:27 AM)** Neither was Lady Lunafreya.

**Gladio (8:27 AM)** The Crystal and the Astrals had their way with them before they were ever born. They were given powers no “human” ever gets. It was in their blood. 

**Gladio (8:28 PM)** But you’d never say that Noct and Lady Lunafreya have ever been anything except human. So why do you say it about yourself?

**Prompto (8:28 AM)** are you kidding me? they’re like, divinity. im a daemonic lab rat.

**Gladio (8:29 AM)** You’re so much more than where you were born. 

**Gladio (8:29 AM)** You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you. 

**Gladio (8:29 AM)** What Besithia did was terrible. But that doesn’t mean you are. You’re the one good thing to come out of all of that. 

**Gladio (8:30 AM)** What Ardyn did was monstrous. Since we are banking on honesty here, if he were in front of me right now I’d do everything I could to kill him, even if I can’t really kill him.

**Gladio (8:30 AM)** Not just for what he did to Noct or to Luna or to Ignis, but you too.

**Gladio (8:31 AM)** You’re worth protecting. You mean everything to all of us, just as we mean everything to you. 

**Gladio (8:31 AM)** Even if he hadn’t done anything else to anyone, what he did to you is more than enough for me to tear him apart a thousand times over. 

**Gladio (8:32 AM)** Is there anything I can do? I know that I can’t fix a thing but I don’t want you to deal with all this alone. 

**Prompto (8:39 AM)** just being able to get it all out was pretty good, big guy

**Prompto (8:39 AM)** seriously

**Prompto (8:39 AM)** im glad you talked to me about your own shit

**Prompto (8:39 AM)** and thank you for listening to mine

**Prompto (8:40 AM)** sorry for getting so heavy

**Gladio (8:41 AM)** I’m here for you. Anytime, Prom. 

**Prompto (8:42 AM)** you can show this to ignis if you want i guess

**Prompto (8:43 AM)** he’ll probably want an explanation for why i just cant handle beans anymore

**Gladio (8:43 AM)** you never mentioned beans

**Prompto (8:44 AM)** oh haha

**Prompto (8:44 AM)** pretty much all i could scrounge up to eat at the facility that wasnt terrifying MT rations was cold cans of beans

**Prompto (8:45 AM)** the night i tried to burn off my barcode i was eating em

**Prompto (8:45 AM)** like right before

**Prompto (8:45 AM)** and now i cant stand the taste i guess

**Gladio (8:46 AM)** i get it.

* * *

 

**Prompto (8:49 AM)** yknow what

**Prompto (8:50 AM)** gladio is actually pretty good at helping when he isnt tied up in "duty" and "responsibility" or whatever

**Prompto (8:50 AM)** i wish he didnt get so caught up on being your shield when you were around

**Prompto (8:50 AM)** he woulda been way better to you

* * *

 

**Ignis (3:49 PM)** How much longer will you be away?

**Prompto (4:21 PM)** i’ll be on my way back tomorrow morning

**Prompto (4:24 PM)** im sorry for basically running out on you

**Prompto (4:25 PM)** i was trying to deal with some stuff and i was doing a really bad job of it

**Prompto (4:25 PM)** did gladio talk to you about it?

**Ignis (4:42 PM)** Not yet. Is there something I need to be made aware of?

**Prompto (4:45 PM)** nothing urgent. just me being me, yknow?

**Ignis (4:47 PM)** Alright. 

**Ignis (4:48 PM)** May I ask something?

**Prompto (4:49 PM)** shoot

**Ignis (4:51 PM)** I may be unaware of the situation but I do wish to ask if you are okay. 

**Prompto (4:55 PM)** im as good as i can be! just have gladio forward my meltdown to you or something and youll get it.

**Prompto (4:55 PM)** just know that im like doing better and all that.

**Prompto (4:56 PM)** that was just a real bad night.

**Prompto (4:56 PM)** so like

**Prompto (4:56 PM)** dont worry about it too much when yknow

**Ignis (4:57 PM)** Okay. I look forward to your return. 

**Prompto (4:58 PM)** me too, iggy

**Ignis (5:12 PM)** Be safe. 

 

**_Saturday September 25 756_ **

 

**Prompto (9:21 PM)** are you still alive

**Prompto (9:21 PM)** i know you are but

**Prompto (9:22 PM)** its starting to not feel like it

 

**_Monday September 27 756_ **

 

**Ignis (1:02 PM)** I seem to have forgotten my ration card at the apartment. Is there any chance you could fetch it for me?

**Prompto (1:12 PM)** no problem iggy

* * *

 

**Prompto (8:36 PM)** are you still working?

**Ignis (9:11 PM)** Yes. I’ll likely be indisposed until midnight at best. 

**Prompto (9:13 PM)** can i help out with anything down there?

**Ignis (9:21 PM)** Not unless you have a hankering for secretarial work. 

**Prompto (9:22 PM)** ill take it. see you in twenty

* * *

 

**Gladio (10:33 PM)** Where are you?

**Gladio (11:27 PM)** The apartment’s empty. What’s going on?

**Prompto (11:49 PM)** shit, sorry big guy. i decides to help out at the city center. we didnt realize it got so late

**Prompto (11:50 PM)** ignis finished like an hour ago. ive just been running errands for other people for a bit

**Prompto (11:51 PM)** we’re on our way back now.

**Gladio (11:52 PM)** I’ll see you there. 

 

**_Thursday September 30 756_ **

 

**Prompto (8:43 AM)** can i help at the center again?

**Prompto (8:44 AM)** theres only so much i can do around lestallum without going back to the farming gig

**Prompto (8:44 AM)** and i think both gladio and cor will have my head if i try that again

**Ignis (8:52 AM)** Your help is always appreciated.

**Ignis (8:54 AM)** I’m afraid the work isn’t particularly interesting today. 

**Prompto (8:56 AM)** gotta pull my own weight somehow! see you in a bit


	4. October 756

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CRITICAL ERROR HAS OCCURRED  
> RESTART APPLICATION?  
> [YES]

**_Monday October 4 756_ **

**Cor (4:06 AM)** You’re needed in Caem. It’s a matter of emergency

 **(4:07 AM)** [Call from **Cor** to **Gladio** ]

 **(4:07 AM)** [Call declined]

* * *

 

 **(4:07 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Iris** ]

 **(4:07 AM)** [Call missed]

 **(4:09 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Iris** ]

 **(4:09 AM)** [Call missed]

 **(4:10 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Iris** ]

 **(4:10 AM)** [Call missed]

 **Gladio (4:11 AM)** wHats happenning iris

 **Gladio (4:11 AM)** answe r me

* * *

 

 **(4:12 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Cor** ]

 **(4:20 AM)** [Call ended]

* * *

 

 **Gladio (4:32 AM)** the generators failed out at caem and there’s none left to spare

 **Gladio (4:33 AM)** the hunters are holding the daemons off but it won’t last

 **Gladio (4:33 AM)** i have to go. i’ll be back

 **Ignis (4:55 AM)** Good luck, Gladio.

 **Ignis (4:56 AM)** Bring them back safe.

 **Gladio (4:56 AM)** i will.

* * *

 

 **(6:43 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Iris** ]

 **(6:43 AM)** [Call missed]

* * *

 

 **Prompto (8:14 AM)** iggy told me whats happening

 **Prompto (8:15 AM)** itll be alright i know it

 **Prompto (8:15 AM)** iris is definitely ok

 **Prompto (8:16 AM)** shes probably out there right now punching daemons in the face

 **Gladio (8:23 AM)** thanks

* * *

 

 **(9:09 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Iris** ]

 **(9:09 AM)** [Call missed]

* * *

 

 **(9:12 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Cor** ]

 **(9:31 AM)** [Call ended]

* * *

 

 **Ignis (11:42 PM)** How are things?

 

_**Tuesday October 5 756** _

 

 **Gladio (12:34 AM)** We’re on our way back. Iris, Talcott, and Dustin are safe.

 **Ignis (12:36 AM)** And yourself?

 **Gladio (12:42 AM)** Same

* * *

 

 **Gladio (12:43 AM)** I have everyone with me. We’re all safe and on our way back to Lestallum

 **Prompto (12:43 AM)** thats good!!!! how many daemons did iris punch

 **Gladio (12:44 AM)** Several

* * *

**Prompto (12:48 AM)** go to bed iggy

 **Prompto (12:48 AM)** I can hear you dictating texts through the wall

 **Ignis (12:49 AM)** My apologies.

 **Ignis (12:49 AM)** I didn’t mean to keep you awake.

 **Prompto (12:50 AM)** ive been up anyway dont worry about it

 **Prompto (12:50 AM)** but really

 **Prompto (12:50 AM)** im like 90% sure youve been awake since five in the morning or something

 **Prompto (12:51 AM)** get some sleep

 **Prompto (12:51 AM)** dont make me come in there and take away your phone young man

 **Ignis (12:52 AM)** Now we can’t have that

 **Ignis (12:52 AM)** Very well. Goodnight, Prompto.

 **Prompto (12:53 AM)** night iggy

* * *

 

 **Prompto (2:47 AM)** i think i saw something today

 **Prompto (2:47 AM)** or someone

 **Prompto (2:48 AM)** it was probably nothing but i cant sleep anyway

 **Prompto (2:48 AM)** everything is going to shit without you so

 **Prompto (2:48 AM)** please come back soon

**_Wednesday October 6 756_ **

**Prompto (3:47 PM)** do you know where the doctor is here

 **Prompto (3:52 PM)** is there a doctor in lestallum

 **Ignis (4:23 PM)** Are you alright?

 **Prompto (4:25 PM)** yeah im good

 **Prompto (4:26 PM)** just like

 **Prompto (4:26 PM)** ive been out of meds for my stomach for a long time

 **Prompto (4:27 PM)** i figure i should at least try to get more right?

 **Ignis (4:49 PM)** I’m told there is a pharmacy still in operation on Fifth Street. It has a guard but if you have your tags and written record of your prescription you should be allowed to get what you need.

 **Prompto (4:51 PM)** thanks iggy

 **Ignis (4:54 PM)** Anytime.

* * *

 

 **Prompto (8:03 PM)** that whole breaking down the borders thing sounds real great but

 **Prompto (8:04 PM)** i dont think it will be as easy as you want it to be noct

**_Friday October 7 756_ **

**Iris (9:19 AM)** can i help out at the power plant?  
**Gladio (9:59 AM)** They don’t let anyone under 18 work there

 **Iris (10:18 AM)** why not?

 **Gladio (10:20 AM)** Child labor laws. Minors aren’t allowed to work in “hazardous” fields

 **Iris (10:22 AM)** thats stupid. ive seen a bunch of hunters who’ve gotta be like 17

 **Gladio (10:24 AM)** Hunters have special circumstances. A lot of them hunted for their livelihoods. There’s exceptions for them down to 16 year olds

 **Iris (10:25 AM)** okay. ill find something

 **Gladio (10:26 AM)** You don’t HAVE to work, Iris

 **Gladio (10:27 AM)** You’re a kid, still

 **Iris (10:30 AM)** thats not what youd say to noct when he was 15

 **Gladio (10:32 AM)** Circumstances, Iris. You don’t have to run a country.

 **Iris (10:33 AM)** Boo

* * *

 

 **(12:02 PM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Ignis** ]

 **(12:02 PM)** [Call missed]

* * *

 

 **(12:09 PM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Monica** ]

 **(12:09 PM)** [Call missed]

* * *

 

 **(12:34 PM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Prompto** ]

 **(12:34 PM)** [Call missed]

* * *

 

 **Prompto (1:53 PM)** hey big guy. whats up?

 **Gladio (1:58 PM)** You’re working at the Center, right?

 **Prompto (2:02 PM)** sure am

 **Prompto (2:02 PM)** better than sitting around amiright

 **Gladio (2:04 PM)** Sure.

 **Prompto (2:08 PM)** so… looking for something to do? could use a big strong gladio to carry all these files for me

 **Gladio (2:09 PM)** Not for me, thanks. Work on your arm strength.  
**Prompto (2:10 PM)** arms are still a lil messed up from zegnautus my guy but ill try

 **Gladio (2:14 PM)** I didn’t realize that.

 **Prompto (2:15 PM)** its fine man!! dont worry about it

 **Prompto (2:16 PM)** whatre ya needing

 **Gladio (2:20 PM)** I was wondering if there was some way for Iris to work in the city. Something safe. City center seemed like the place to ask. I tried calling Ignis and Monica but neither picked up.

 **Prompto (2:26 PM)** theyre both in a meeting i think?? i can ask around for you in the meantime if you want

 **Gladio (2:29 PM)** That would be good. Thanks.

 **Gladio (2:32 PM)** Iris isn’t a fan of staying still and if I don’t find a way to keep her busy I swear she’s going to go out and fight daemons on her own or some shit.

 **Prompto (2:33 PM)** dont want that

 **Prompto (2:34 PM)** ill ask around

 **Gladio (2:43 PM)** You holding up okay?

 **Prompto (2:49 PM)** course i am

* * *

 

 **Ignis (3:12 PM)** Did you need something?  
**Gladio (3:28 PM)** I got it sorted.

 **Ignis (3:32 PM)** Let me know if that changes.

 **Gladio (3:38 PM)** I will.

 

**_Saturday October 8 756_ **

 

 **Unknown Number (9:04 PM)** Look outside

 **Prompto (9:04 PM)** who is this?  
**Unknown Number (9:07 PM)** Company :)

* * *

 

 **(9:10 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:10 PM)** [Call failed]

 **(9:11 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:11 PM)** [Call failed]

 **(9:12 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:12 PM)** [Call failed]

 **(9:13 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:13 PM)** [Call failed]

 **Prompto (9:14 PM)** answer me

 **Prompto (9:16 PM)** come on answer me

* * *

 

 **(9:16 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Unknown Number** ]

 **(9:16 PM)** [Call missed]

 **Prompto (9:17 PM)** who are you

 **Prompto (9:17 PM)** how did you know he was outside

 **Prompto (9:18 PM)** do you know where he went

* * *

 

 **(9:21 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(9:21 PM)** [Call failed]

 **Prompto (9:21 PM)** answer me answer me answer me

* * *

 

 **(9:25 PM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Unknown Number** ]

 **(9:25 PM)** [Call missed]

 **Prompto (9:26 PM)** i know you saw him where did he go??

 **Unknown Number (9:07 PM)** :)

 **Prompto (9:17 PM)** you know what??? FUCK YOU

 **Prompto (9:18 PM)** who the hell do you think you are

 **Prompto (9:19 PM)** ill find him without your stupid emoticon bull

* * *

 

 **(9:31 PM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Gladio** ]

 **(9:52 PM)** [Call ended]

**A̸̟̪͠͝ ̷̮C̵̯̪̿R̵̛̹̓Ị̸͚́T̷̬̭̀̕Ĩ̴̡͉̒C̵͍̈́A̶̡̮L̵͚̞͝ ̶̬͓̃É̸͉͝R̷̜̍̇͜R̵͓͖͋O̷̫̽R̸͎̬̊ ̵̩͗H̵̟̒̓A̶̩̗͐S̶̲̑ ̸̭̅͘Ọ̷͗̄C̵͔̪̽̂C̶̢͘U̷̼̇̕ͅR̶̡̊͝R̷͎̓̓Ḛ̴̅D̴̠̈́**

**̵̰̑͑R̴͎̘͛̚E̴̛͝ͅS̷͉̦̑Ţ̷̦̒͝A̷͉͒Ȓ̷͇̬̃Ť̶̲ ̸̗͙̌̔Ā̸͓̿P̸̝̆͊P̴͎͖̈́͋L̷̻̘̈I̸͖̟͠C̵̪̤̕A̵͚͂̂͜Ť̷̟̈́I̶̿̄ͅǪ̷̺͘N̴̻̘͂?̶͇͂̚**

**[YES]**

**_Sunday October 9 756_ **

**Gladio (8:18 AM)** Any idea on what happened last night?  
**Ignis (8:24 AM)** None.

 **Gladio (8:25 AM)** Is he okay?

 **Ignis (8:27 AM)** In a way. It’s not always easy to tell with him.

 **Gladio (8:28 AM)** You think he was just tired and was seeing things?  
**Ignis (8:32 AM)** Most likely. Prompto’s sleeping habits leave much to be desired.

 **Ignis (8:35 AM)** I would imagine it would be easy to mistake any dark haired man for Noctis in the dead of night even if one isn’t sleep-deprived, and we have an abundance of both dark haired men and nighttime in Lestallum.

* * *

 

 **(10:43 AM)** [Call from **Ignis** to **Cor** ]

 **(11:03 AM)** [Call ended]

* * *

 

 **Cor (11:06 AM)** Would you like to talk about last night?

 **Prompto (11:19 AM)** nah

 **Prompto (11:23 AM)** I just made a mistake, that’s all.

 **Prompto (11:24 AM)** I dreamed I got these weird texts and when I went outside I saw someone and thought it was someone else.

 **Prompto (11:24 AM)** No big deal.

 **Prompto (11:26 AM)** Just a trick of the light, yknow?

 **Cor (11:29 AM)** If you say so.  
**Cor (11:32 AM)** Come by the Leville later

 **Prompto (11:48 AM)** okay

**_Monday October 10 756_ **

**Prompto (6:18 PM)** im gonna go out and do some hunting

 **Prompto (6:19 PM)** i wont go too far i promise

 **Prompto (6:20 PM)** meldacio at most so ill be around if you need anything

 **Ignis (6:59 PM)** Thank you for letting me know.

 **Ignis (7:00 PM)** Stay safe.

 **Prompto (7:01 PM)** always do

* * *

 

 **Prompto (11:21 PM)** i coulda sworn i saw you in lestallum

 **Prompto (11:22 PM)** but the calls don’t even ring so i guess youre still in there huh

 **Prompto (11:22 PM)** hurry it up this is just stupid

**_Tuesday October 11 756_ **

**Gladio (6:28 AM)** What are you doing out in Meldacio?  
**Prompto (7:45 AM)** hunting

 **Prompto (7:45 AM)** work was a little slow at the center so i decided to see what i could pick up out here

 **Gladio (8:02 AM)** How are you doing?

 **Prompto (8:11 AM)** pretty good man

 **Prompto (8:12 AM)** just about to head out

 **Gladio (8:15 AM)** Your arms holding up?

 **Prompto (8:19 AM)** course they are

 **Prompto (8:19 AM)** same as theyve been since july really

 **Prompto (8:20 AM)** little shaky pretty achey but just fine

 **Prompto (8:20 AM)** didnt get worse by me telling you about it

 **Gladio (8:29 AM)** Let me know when you’re back in Lestallum. I used to do PT for Noct. Could probably help you, especially if you had said something sooner.

 **Prompto (8:30 AM)** thanks buddy. ill keep it in mind

* * *

 

 **Ignis (4:45 PM)** Where are you staying while you are in town?

 **Gladio (5:32 PM)** The Leville

 **Ignis (5:38 PM)** What is it like there?

 **Gladio (5:40 PM)** Crowded but tolerable

 **Ignis (5:42 PM)** You don’t have to put up with that, Gladio.

 **Ignis (5:42 PM)** There’s room enough in my apartment.

 **Gladio (5:45 PM)** I’ll think about it. Iris and Talcott are already staying with Monica for the most part anyway.

 **Ignis (5:56 PM)** See that you do

**_Wednesday October 12 756_ **

**(2:50 AM)** [Call from **Gladio** to **Noctis** ]

 **(2:50 AM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **Gladio (12:09 PM)** Hey, Iris. I think I’ve got some news you’ll like

 **Iris (12:13 PM)** what is it??!!

 **Gladio (12:16 PM)** I know it’s not the type of job you’re hoping for, but the Center could use some extra hands. You can help out there

 **Iris (12:18 PM)** hell yeah! thanks gladdy  <3

 **Gladio (12:25 PM)** No problem, Iris.

 **Iris (12:27 PM)** when can i start?

 **Gladio (12:29 PM)** Ignis said you can come in around 9 tomorrow

 **Iris (12:32 PM)** awesome!

 **Gladio (12:35 PM)** One more thing

 **Gladio (12:38 PM)** I’m probably gonna be staying at Iggy’s for a while at least. Frees up my room for someone else who needs it at the Leville

 **Iris (12:39 PM)** good!!!

 **Gladio (12:40 PM)** What does that mean?

 **Iris (12:43 PM)** oh you know

**_Friday October 15 756_ **

**Prompto (1:56 PM)** my stomach hurts

 **Prompto (1:59 PM)** ...this is where you’d ask me if i took my meds

 **Prompto (2:00 PM)** you know

 **Prompto (2:00 PM)** if you were here

 **Prompto (2:01 PM)** the answer to that is no, by the way

 **Prompto (2:01 PM)** they didnt let me into the pharmacy lmao

 **Prompto (2:08 PM)** how am i supposed to help you break down the walls when i cant even negotiate my way into a store

 **Prompto (2:15 PM)** without you next to me people just see a niff

 **Prompto (2:16 PM)** i mean they probably did even WITH you next to me they just didnt say anything

 **Prompto (2:19 PM)** i kinda forgot how much it sucked to be treated like a foreigner

 **Prompto (2:20 PM)** your kingdom is great and all noct and i love it with all my heart but thats really gotta get fixed

  


**_Saturday October 16 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Ignis (4:21 PM)** Would you like anything in particular for dinner tonight?

 **Gladio (4:28 PM)** surprise me

 **Ignis (4:32 PM)** Your guidance is always worthwhile.

 **Ignis (4:33 PM)** Is there anything you would prefer not to have, at least?

 **Gladio (4:35 PM)** No rice bowls, if you can

 **Ignis (4:42 PM)** Understood

  


**_Monday October 18 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Ignis (5:11 PM)** When will you be back?

 **Prompto (6:03 PM)** soon probably! ive got one more thing to wrap up then i think ill be ok

 **Prompto (6:04 PM)** stuff pays way better out here

 **Ignis (6:06 PM)** take care

* * *

**Unknown Number (11:40 PM)** Dont go losing hope now

 **Unknown Number (11:40 PM)** Hes still out there Prompto

 **Prompto (11:41 PM)** who are you??

 **Prompto (11:41 PM)** how do you know my name?

 **Prompto (11:43 PM)** was that him? in lestallum?

 **Unknown Number (11:45 PM)** :)

**A̸̟̪͠͝ ̷̮C̵̯̪̿R̵̛̹̓Ị̸͚́T̷̬̭̀̕Ĩ̴̡͉̒C̵͍̈́A̶̡̮L̵͚̞͝ ̶̬͓̃É̸͉͝R̷̜̍̇͜R̵͓͖͋O̷̫̽R̸͎̬̊ ̵̩͗H̵̟̒̓A̶̩̗͐S̶̲̑ ̸̭̅͘Ọ̷͗̄C̵͔̪̽̂C̶̢͘U̷̼̇̕ͅR̶̡̊͝R̷͎̓̓Ḛ̴̅D̴̠̈́**

**̵̰̑͑R̴͎̘͛̚E̴̛͝ͅS̷͉̦̑Ţ̷̦̒͝A̷͉͒Ȓ̷͇̬̃Ť̶̲ ̸̗͙̌̔Ā̸͓̿P̸̝̆͊P̴͎͖̈́͋L̷̻̘̈I̸͖̟͠C̵̪̤̕A̵͚͂̂͜Ť̷̟̈́I̶̿̄ͅǪ̷̺͘N̴̻̘͂?̶͇͂̚**

**[YES]**

  


**_Tuesday October 19 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**(3:17 AM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Noctis** ]

 **(3:17 AM)** [Call failed]

* * *

 

 **Gladio (9:12 AM)** I think I forgot to lock the door this morning

 **Ignis (9:23 AM)** You did. I got it.

 **Gladio (9:25 AM)** Good. Thanks

* * *

 

 **Ignis (8:19 PM)** Are you doing well today?

 **Prompto (8:23 PM)** yep

 **Prompto (8:24 PM)** you?

 **Ignis (8:25 PM)** Likewise.

  


**_Wednesday October 20 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Ignis (9:04 AM)** Your ration card hasn’t been punched in days, I hear.

 **Prompto (9:12 AM)** just kinda forgot haha

 **Ignis (9:13 AM)** Forgot to eat? For three days?

 **Prompto (9:14 AM)** busy life lol

 **Prompto (9:14 AM)** dont worry ive been picking up bits and pieces here and there

 **Prompto (9:15 AM)** just havent sat down for like a full meal

 **Ignis (9:17 AM)** Come home tonight.

 **Prompto (9:17 AM)** aww you gonna make me a homecooked meal?

 **Ignis (9:20 AM)** Yes I am.

 **Prompto (9:22 AM)** oh

 **Prompto (9:22 AM)** you dont have to do that

 **Ignis (9:23 AM)** I don’t. But I will

* * *

**Prompto (11:03 PM)** is home a place or can it be people too

 **Prompto (11:04 PM)** i think mine might be with you guys

 **Prompto (11:04 PM)** wherever we are

 **Prompto (11:05 PM)** so i guess part of my home might be a big stupid rock but hey thats cool

 **Prompto (11:06 PM)** you do you

  


**_Thursday October 21 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Gladio (10:22 AM)** Isn’t Prompto’s birthday in a few days?

 **Ignis (10:23 AM)** It is.

 **Gladio (10:23 AM)** Are we doing anything for it?

 **Ignis (10:26 AM)** He may want to skip it this year, considering the circumstances. He hasn’t so much as mentioned it in passing. Hasn’t asked for anything.

 **Gladio (10:29 AM)** When has he ever actually asked us to do anything for him? Especially something like celebrate his birthday.

 **Ignis (10:31 AM)** Noted

* * *

 

 **Iris (3:04 PM)** are you working at the center today?

 **Prompto (3:10 PM)** i left a bit ago but i can come back if you need me

 **Iris (3:12 PM)** no its ok!! i just cant find the housing distribution files and monica asked me to get them for her and iggy looks way too busy for me to ask

 **Prompto (3:14 PM)** i think that one dude has em. the one with the braids? liberty or something

 **Prompto (3:15 PM)** i dont really know him but i think thats who iggy said he gave them to last

 **Iris (3:16 PM)** Libertus?

 **Prompto (3:19 PM)** thats the guy

 **Iris (3:23 PM)** thanks prom

 **Prompto (3:25 PM)** np

* * *

 

 **Prompto (6:39 PM)** im not gonna be home til late probably

 **Prompto (6:39 PM)** you can take the bed in our room if you want

 **Prompto (6:40 PM)** ill sneak onto the couch whenever i get back

 **Gladio (7:05 PM)** You don't have to do that. It was your room first.

 **Prompto (7:08 PM)** just take the bed, big guy

 **Prompto (7:09 PM)** you dont fit on the couch that well anyway

 **Prompto (7:09 PM)** you were like hanging halfway off it this morning by the time you woke up

 **Gladio (7:11 PM)** Alright.

 **Gladio (7:11 PM)** But if you change your mind let me know and I’ll switch

 **Prompto (7:12 PM)** buddy, if i decide i want the bed that bad ill just climb in with you

 **Prompto (7:12 PM)** just like we are back on the road

 **Prompto (7:13 PM)** nothing i havent done before

 **Gladio (7:14 PM)** Fair.

* * *

 

 **Ignis (9:38 PM)** There’s a sandwich on the counter for you once you’re home. It’s wrapped in foil.

 **Prompto (9:40 PM)** thanks iggy!!

 **Prompto (9:42 PM)** ill be there soon

  


**_Friday October 22 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Prompto (12:02 AM)** hey gladio

 **Prompto (12:05 AM)** gladio

 **Prompto (12:07 AM)** gladio i locked myself out can you let me in

 **(12:10 AM)** [Call from **Prompto** to **Gladio** ]

 **(12:11 AM)** [Call ended]

* * *

 

 **Ignis (9:27 AM)** I’m sure you are still asleep after your late night last night, but whenever you wake up your help at the Center would be appreciated.

 **Prompto (9:30 AM)** actually just got up

 **Prompto (9:31 AM)** ill be there in like thirty

  


**_Sunday October 24 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Ignis (9:31 AM)** Were you able to find the ingredients I asked for?

 **Gladio (9:45 AM)** All but one. There weren’t any shallots at the storehouse but I was told purple onions worked about the same?

 **Ignis (9:53 AM)** They’re a suitable substitution.

 **Ignis (10:01 AM)** Will you be available to assist me tomorrow?

 **Gladio (10:09 AM)** Of course.

* * *

 

 **Prompto (9:54 PM)** my twenty first birthday is tomorrow

 **Prompto (9:55 PM)** or at least

 **Prompto (9:55 PM)** it probably is

 **Prompto (9:56 PM)** honestly i cant really be sure what day i was born can i

 **Prompto (9:56 PM)** or what day i was made i guess

 **Prompto (9:57 PM)** im guessing they just kinda picked a day that seemed right when i showed up in the orphanage or something

 **Prompto (9:58 PM)** or maybe it was the day when i was adopted

 **Prompto (9:58 PM)** its not like my parents ever talked to me about how they adopted me

 **Prompto (9:59 PM)** and my birth certificate (may it rest in peace wherever the hell it is) was totally fake so

 **Prompto (10:00 PM)** who knows

 **Prompto (10:00 PM)** honestly though

 **Prompto (10:00 PM)** you coming back would be a pretty good present, buddy

 **Prompto (10:01 PM)** weve got no idea whats happening to you in there, man

 **Prompto (10:02 PM)** not gonna lie its pretty scary

 **Prompto (10:09 PM)** miss ya noct

 **Prompto (10:09 PM)** i hope youre safe

  


**_Monday October 25 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Cindy (8:17 AM)** A little birdie told me its your birthday today! I’m real sorry I couldn’t come down there myself but I’ve got somethin for you the next time you’re in Hammerhead~

 **Prompto (8:20 AM)** aw cindy you didnt have to do a thing

 **Cindy (8:24 AM)** Don’t you worry none about it!~

 **Cindy (8:24 AM)** It was my pleasure~

* * *

 

 **Prompto (9:27 AM)** hey noct i just wanted to say that im like ninty percent sure iggy and gladio are planning something they basically threw me out of the apartment to go work

 **Prompto (9:28 AM)** its honestly really really funny dude

* * *

 

 **Cor (9:38 AM)** [1 Attachment]

 **Prompto (9:40 AM)** thanks, cor

* * *

 

 **Prompto (11:11 PM)** [1 Attachment]

 **Prompto (11:11 PM)** look at what iggy and gladio did for me!!!

 **Prompto (11:12 PM)** and even cor showed up lol

 **Prompto (11:13 PM)** doesnt he look so weird with that shirt on

 **Prompto (11:16 PM)** i may or may not have actually cried when i walked in

 **Prompto (11:17 PM)** but shh thats just between you me and literally everyone we know they were almost all there

  


**_Wednesday October 27 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Prompto (7:26 PM)** kings knight isnt the same without you

 **Prompto (7:27 PM)** im kinda emotional about it i guess haha

 **Prompto (7:27 PM)** i know its silly its just like

 **Prompto (7:28 PM)** its the little things yknow?

 **Prompto (7:29 PM)** your account has been offline for ages

 **Prompto (7:30 PM)** last time you played was the night before everything happened in altissia, apparently

 **Prompto (7:30 PM)** isnt that stupid

* * *

 

 **Ignis (8:28 PM)** Are you alright?

 **Prompto (8:29 PM)** course i am

* * *

 

 **Ignis (8:37 PM)** I would recommend against going into your room when you arrive.

 **Gladio (8:39 PM)** Why’s that?

 **Ignis (8:40 PM)** Prompto is upset and doesn’t seem to want to talk about it.

* * *

 

 **Prompto (8:42 PM)** i can hear you texting gladio through the wall iggy

 **Ignis (8:43 PM)** my apologies

  


**_Thursday October 28 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Prompto (1:03 AM)** on the bright side im gonna have so many levels on you when you get back

 **Prompto (1:04 AM)** prepare your ass for the kicking of a lifetime

  


**_Friday October 29 755_ **

**_  
_ **

**Ignis (12:03 PM)** I seem to have forgotten my ration card at home again

 **Prompto (12:04 PM)** say no more iggy ive gotcha

 **Ignis (12:06 PM)** Thank you.

* * *

 

 **Gladio (3:06 PM)** Be careful on your way home. Someone was attacked on the east side of the city.

 **Gladio (3:07 PM)** The attacker got brought in but I’m sure he had friends with similar sentiments

 **Prompto (3:14 PM)** anti niff crap?

 **Gladio (3:15 PM)** Yes.

 **Prompto (3:17 PM)** figures. i can handle it dont worry

 **Gladio (3:20 PM)** remember that youre allowed to defend yourself

 **Prompto (3:21 PM)** i got it gladio its fine

 **Gladio (3:24 PM)** It wasn't fine last time.

 **Prompto (3:25 PM)** i promise it will be all good

 **Prompto (3:26 PM)** dont worry

 **Gladio (3:29 PM)** Good. We only have the one bathroom in the apartment so you can’t go locking yourself up in there

 **Prompto (3:31 PM)** laugh it up big guy

 **Prompto (3:32 PM)** the leville happens to have v e r y comfortable tiling

  


**_Saturday October 30 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Prompto (8:49 PM)** daemon day is tomorrow! time sure flies doesnt it

 **Prompto (8:50 PM)** i dunno if anyone will celebrate

 **Prompto (8:51 PM)** the whole holiday seems to kinda be in bad taste now that its constantly night and there are daemons everywhere

 **Prompto (8:52 PM)** but ill carry the fun spirit of it with me in my heart haha

 **Prompto (8:53 PM)** wish i remembered the galahdian story about daemon day

 **Prompto (8:55 PM)** you think one of the glaives would tell me? i actually talked to this one dude named libertus yesterday and he seemed pretty cool and im like ninety nine percent sure hes from galahd

 **Prompto (8:56 PM)** hes got the braids and the beads and the little tattoos yknow?

 **Prompto (8:56 PM)** ton of my neighbors had em

 **Prompto (8:57 PM)** you know each braid and bead has a special meaning?

 **Prompto (8:58 PM)** ms asulf tried to teach me one time what each of her beads meant and why and im pretty sure my brain melted out my skull

 **Prompto (8:58 PM)** in a good way!!

 **Prompto (8:59 PM)** it was just super complicated

* * *

 

 **(10:32 PM)** [Call from **Monica** to **Cor** ]

 **(11:09 PM)** [Call ended]

  


**_Sunday October 31 756_ **

**_  
_ **

**Unknown Number (11:29 PM)** I seem to have missed your birthday

 **Unknown Number (11:29 PM)** I am so very sorry for that grievous mistake

 **Unknown Number (11:30 PM)** A belated gift to celebrate your continued life

 **Unknown Number (11:31 PM)** [1 Attachment]

 **Unknown Number (11:32 PM)** :)

 **Prompto (11:58 PM)** dont contact me again

**BLOCK NUMBER?**

**[YES]**

**A̸̟̪͠͝ ̷̮C̵̯̪̿R̵̛̹̓Ị̸͚́T̷̬̭̀̕Ĩ̴̡͉̒C̵͍̈́A̶̡̮L̵͚̞͝ ̶̬͓̃É̸͉͝R̷̜̍̇͜R̵͓͖͋O̷̫̽R̸͎̬̊ ̵̩͗H̵̟̒̓A̶̩̗͐S̶̲̑ ̸̭̅͘Ọ̷͗̄C̵͔̪̽̂C̶̢͘U̷̼̇̕ͅR̶̡̊͝R̷͎̓̓Ḛ̴̅D̴̠̈́**

**̵̰̑͑R̴͎̘͛̚E̴̛͝ͅS̷͉̦̑Ţ̷̦̒͝A̷͉͒Ȓ̷͇̬̃Ť̶̲ ̸̗͙̌̔Ā̸͓̿P̸̝̆͊P̴͎͖̈́͋L̷̻̘̈I̸͖̟͠C̵̪̤̕A̵͚͂̂͜Ť̷̟̈́I̶̿̄ͅǪ̷̺͘N̴̻̘͂?̶͇͂̚**

**[YES]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took... a while. Not gonna lie, I've mostly been working on other fics that have yet to see the light of day. I'm sorry for the wait on this one. It's also kinda a short one. I'm sorry about that too.  
> On the bright side: plot is happening now! Sorta.   
> Continued interest in this fic has honestly been what's keeping me going with both this fic and all the others I'm working on so  
> I'm super glad y'all are still here and reading this after such a big wait  
> I appreciate every comment and kudos and bookmark like you wouldn't believe.  
> Also the formatting gets a little _weird_ on this one and I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure how it happened and am not quite sure how to fix it but it's still readable so at least there's that. Hopefully I'll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@compromisedunit](https://mobile.twitter.com/compromisedunit)!


End file.
